1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk recorder, which is to be connected to a DV (Digital Video) camcorder via an IEEE (Institute of Electrical & Electronics Engineers) 1394 serial bus cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a hard disk recorder (or hard disk drive recorder, hereafter referred to as “HDD recorder”) having an IEEE 1394 connection terminal can dub (copy or record) a recorded video file from a DV (Digital Video) camcorder via an IEEE 1394 serial bus cable. However, an increase in the recording capacity of the HDD results in an increase of time required to find, from recorded video files stored in the HDD recorder, a recorded video file dubbed (copied or recorded) from the DV camcorder. In particular, if the number of recorded video files stored in the HDD recorder is greater than, for example, 100, it considerably increases time and labor required to find such dubbed video file from the HDD recorder.
For reducing the time to find a target video file from recorded video files stored in the HDD recorder, it is known to sort, in advance, the recorded video files in the HDD recorder into groups based on genre, date and so on. However, this method is problematic because it requires a user to sort the recorded video files into groups in advance, thus requiring very laborious work.